A un futuro rey
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Un pequeño tributo a Robb Stark, para Blimunda. Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a George R.R Martin.


**_Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: "Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._**

* * *

_Espero te guste esto que escribí sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos._

_Te mando un abrazo :)_

* * *

Robb Stark descendió de su caballo y le tendió una mano al pequeño Rickon, quién dio un salto, rechazado la mano de su hermano mayor, como si aquello significara que ya no era un niño, sino todo un joven señor que cabalgaba en el Bosque de los los dioses. A su lado, Theon Greyjoy reía socarronamente con tal escena.

Los arcianos imponían su respeto y autoridad a su alrededor, alzándose majestuosos con sus hojas rojizas como la sangre que corría por las venas de los mortales. Rickon estaba asombrado por la temible belleza de aquel lugar, así que decidió trepar al árbol corazón.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea trepar el árbol de los antiguos dioses, Rickon— le reprendió con suavidad Robb Stark.

—¿Por qué no?— se defendió el niño, cruzándose de brazos.—Padre no me diría que no, él me dejaría y Bran también ¡El puede trepar todo! ¿Por qué yo no?—terció con malestar.

Robb hizo un movimiento brusco, levantó en brazos a su hermano menor y lo subió sobre sus hombros entre carcajadas. Theon Greyjoy se limitaba a reír, negando con la cabeza divertido.

El primogénito de Eddard Stark disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con sus hermanos menores, molestar a sus hermanaas y de igual manera le gustaba hacer duelos con Jon Snow y Theon.

Su familia era su principal alegría, aunque en ocasiones se preguntaba qué se sentiría estar en el lugar de su padre, como señor y protector de Invernalia ¡Quién pensaría que se convertiría en unos años próximos en el rey en el Norte! Tenía madera para ser un gran señor y terminó siendo un rey. La vida sin duda alguna es un torbellino que acarrea desgracias y bendiciones por igual. Eso es lo que le esperaba a Robb Stark.

Al regresar a Invernalia, Catelyn Tully los recibió con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro. Rickon corrió hacia ella, ligeramente molesto porque su aventura por el Bosque de los dioses al lado de su hermano y de Theon, había terminado. Robb le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y con una cabeceada córtes, le indicó que iría a buscar a su padre. El joven Greyjoy por su parte, se encogió de hombros y con una risita se dirigió a la caballeriza con los caballos.

Por el camino se encontró con Bran, quién le contó emocionado que su padre le había enseñado unos cuantos trucos con la espada. Cuando Robb posó con suavidad una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor, el honorable Eddard Stark apareció riendo entre dientes.

—Buen trabajo, Bran—aplaudió su padre.

—Voy a ser un caballero. Ganaré torneos y batallas ¡Seré un caballero de Invernalia!— exclamó el niño emocionado, agitando su espada de madera.

—Algún día desenvainarás tu espada por el honor de tu casa y llegarás a realizar grandes cosas. Persevera, nunca dejes de practicar y lograrás ser un buen caballero— le aconsejó su padre con orgullo.

Su primogénito sonrió, puesto que si alguien admiraba la honorabilidad de su señor padre, era Robb. "En el futuro seré un buen señor y padre como él lo ha sido con nosotros."

¡Desearía que los dioses se apiadaran de ti, Robb Stark! Fueron breves los momentos en los cuales la vida te brindó la oportunidad de mostrar tu valía y tu nobleza entre ese remolino de maldad, juegos de tronos y traiciones a punta de espada. "Padre, padre." Tus oídos podrán escuchar esa palabra que embarca tantas cosas, algo tan sublime como el amor, sin embargo, tú jamás recibirás esa palabra de algún pequeño de mejillas sonrosadas, el destino escrito por esos dioses que tú adoras es ese, que al anochecer morirás bajo el techo de un traidor que se resguarda como una rata en las alcantarillas detrás de sus Gemelos. No engendrarás un heredero, solo un milagro y un buen consejo te salvarían, porque te darás cuenta demasiado tarde que las leyes de hospitalidad son como el beso del Judas de los mortales de otros mundos.

—Padre, ¿Qué tendré que hacer para ser un buen señor de Invernalia?— preguntó Robb, escudriñando con atención a Lord Eddard.

—Nunca olvides de donde vienes, tus raíces te definirán hasta que tus restos descansen en las criptas de nuestros antepasados. Tu sangre es Stark y con ella debes recordar a quienes perecieron para el bienestar de tu hogar; de aquellos quienes protegieron con su vida a Invernalia. Recuérdalos siempre y los verás presentes en cada niño que corre por los bosques, en un herrero que forja una espada o en el pecho de una madre que alimenta a su recién nacido. Todos y cada uno de ellos es tu gente, su sangre no es tan distinta a la tuya. Tú los proteges bajo la empuñadura de tu espada, procuras ser justo en tus decisiones y les brindas un soporte en sus vidas. Ellos en cambio, te provén de alimentos, de armas y juran lealtad, ese es el mayor valor que un hombre honorable debe tener para con los suyos: lealtad, Robb.

No olvides mis palabras y serás un buen señor, a quien a tu paso te agradezcan con una sonrisa y no con miradas de odio. Lo que siembres en tus hombres es lo que cosecharás.

Siembra justicia y te serán fieles hasta la muerte. Implanta terror y solo recibirás maldiciones a tu paso— concluyó su padre con serenidad.

Robb le agradeció a su padre aquellas palabras que lo marcarían hasta el final de su vida.

El futuro rey en el Norte hablando con su padre, quién moriría bajo la locura del bastardo de los leones. Reyes, grandes señores y guerras, pero si de algo puede sentirse orgulloso, es que hasta el último día de su vida, Robb veneró y vivió bajo los sabios consejos de su padre.


End file.
